Město andělů
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Protože oni všichni zažili setkání s něčím nadpřirozeným. A všichni potřebovali terapii. Criminal Minds/Numb3rs/Harry Potter/Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, Don/Charlie


První, co chtěl Reid udělat, když vešel do té místnosti, a uviděl Morgana, jak se baví s nějakým ne moc vysokým, tmavovlasým mužem v džínech a černé polokošili, bylo otočit se a co nejnenápadněji odejít, než si ho kolega všimne, ale už to nestihl. Morgan skoro podvědomě, jako by měl nějaký radar, který ho upozornil pokaždé, když Reid vešel do místnosti, a zadíval se ke dveřím, přímo na Reida, jako by věděl, že tam je.

Reid dlouze vydechl a na okamžik sklopil hlavu, ramena mu klesla. Sakra, jak měl vědět, že když si po vyřešení případu, během volného večera předtím, než ráno všichni opustí Los Angeles a vrátí se zase domů, vyrazí do města, potká zrovna Morgana. Nečekal, že by Morgan zůstal celou noc v hotelu, to určitě ne, ale myslel si, že půjde třeba někam do baru. Nebo do klubu. Určitě ne sem.

Nějak ho nenapadlo, že se Morgan rozhodne využít volného večera stejným způsobem jako on a zamíří na skupinovou terapii pro lidi, kteří přežili setkání s nadpřirozenem.

Na druhou stranu to nejspíš znamenalo, že se Reid nemusel bát, že se mu Morgan vysměje, pokud mu řekne, co se mu stalo. Morgan byl _tady_ a to znamenalo, že se taky musel setkat s něčím… co nebylo z tohoto světa.

Reid se rozhlédl po místnosti. Pár židlí, uspořádaných v kruhu, tak jako na setkáních anonymních alkoholiků (Možná by to bylo jednodušší, kdyby tohle byl sraz anonymních alkoholiků, napadlo ho.), několik lidí. Kromě jeho a Morgana a toho tmavovlasého muže, s kterým se Morgan zrovna bavil, kousek od ostatních – ten muž nebyl nijak zvlášť vysoký ani svalnatý nebo něco podobného, ale měl sportovní postavu, všiml si Reid, určitě vedl hodně aktivní život – tam byl ještě mladý muž, drobný a s tmavými, kudrnatými vlasy, oblečený v saku, které Reidovi bůhví proč připomínalo jeho roky na vysoké, ten se ve své židli mírně předkláněl a s lokty opřenými o kolena a opravdu zaujatým výrazem si tiše povídal se štíhlou ženou s dlouhými zrzavými vlasy, která seděla ob jedno místo od něj, ale jeho pohled občas zabloudil k muži, s kterým mluvil Morgan. O kousek dál seděl další muž, taky menší, ale o něco rozložitější, i když ne tlustý, to zase ne, jeho postava naznačovala sílu, vypadal spíš jako bitkař než atlet, měl světle hnědé vlasy, na tvářích vousy a výrazné modré oči a naprosto vyrovnaně se díval kamsi do dálky, nikoho z ostatních si nevšímal.

Reid krátce zaváhal, ale pak zakroutil hlavou a (přece na tom nakonec vůbec nezáleželo, nebo ano?) zamířil k Morganovi. „Nevěděl jsem, že tady budeš," oznámil mu.

Morgan po něm přejel pohledem a pokrčil rameny, stále ještě natočený k druhému muži. „Taky jsem tě tady zrovna nečekal. Reide, tohle je Don. Done, Reid, můj kolega."

Muž se mírně pousmál koutkem úst, sice ne přímo vesele, ale přátelsky, a natáhl k němu ruku. „Don," představil se.

„Reid." Potřásl mu rukou a znovu se zadíval na Morgana. „Co tě sem přivedlo?"

Morgan se krátce ušklíbl. „Nejspíš to samé, co tebe."

Reidovi se před očima mihl ten obličej, který ho po nocích pronásledoval už celé roky. Tobias Hankel, ne jen tělo Tobiase Hankela, protože to uvnitř nebyl Tobias, ale Raphael. Zatracený archanděl Raphael, který ho držel dva dny přivázaného k židli a mučil ho.

„Anděl," zamumlal Reid a zatvářil se, jako by čekal, že se mu Morgan vysměje.

Morgan si tlumeně odfrkl, ale neznělo to výsměšně. Spíš hořce. „Wendigo. To bylo naposledy, co jsem jel kempovat."

Reid přikývl. „Myslel jsem, že kdybych ti o tom někdy řekl, neuvěřil bys mi," přiznal tiše.

Don se podíval z jednoho na druhého, beze slova, a pak pokrčil ramenem. „Asi si půjdu sednout. Promluvíme si později, Morgane." Kývnul na Reida a zamířil k židlím, mlčky se posadil vedle muže s kudrnatými vlasy, ten na okamžik přerušil rozhovor se zrzkou, usmál se na něj a vzal ho za ruku.

Reid povytáhl obočí a krátce se podíval na Morgana, který na ty dva taky zíral. Pak se Morgan zatvářil uznale a pokýval hlavou. „To má fajn," ocenil Dona a obrátil se zpátky k Reidovi. „Tak co, Reide?"

Reid se rozhlédl po ostatních přítomných. Kudrnáč se pořád bavil se zrzkou, a přitom nepouštěl Donovu ruku. Bitkař pořád zíral do prázdna, s výrazem člověka, který už toho viděl hodně a poslední, po čem touží, by bylo jen tak si s někým povídat.

Dveře se znovu otevřely a dovnitř vešel mladý muž, ještě o pár let mladší než Reid, ale unavený životem. Měl černé, rozcuchané vlasy a neuvěřitelně zelené oči schované za brýlemi s kulatými obroučky. Na čele měl výraznou jizvu. Rychle se rozhlédl po místnosti a posadil se na jednu ze zbývajících volných židlí. Hned na to vešel do místnosti hnědooký blonďák.

„Ahoj, všichni, jsem Fred," pozdravil je a představil se. „Dnešní terapeut." Sedl si k nim a mile se na ně všechny usmál.

Morgan na Reida kývl a společně se přidali k ostatním.

Fred se pohodlně opřel. Vypadal sympaticky, kolem očí pár drobných vrásek, tak kolem pětatřiceti (což znamenal, že mu může být asi někde mezi třiceti a pětačtyřiceti, Reid měl z nějakého důvodu vždycky trochu problém odhadovat věk), relativně mladý, ale zřejmě dost zkušený na to, aby mohl vést skupinovou terapii pro lidi, co se setkali s nadpřirozenem, a přitom si sám nepřipadat jako blázen.

Možná ho taky něco potkalo, něco, co si nedokázal vysvětlit jinak než jako zásah něčeho nelidského. Možná taky věděl svoje, protože Reid pochyboval, že zrovna takovýhle druh terapie by mohl dělat někdo, kdo na nadpřirozeno nevěřil.

„Tak asi můžeme začít," prohlásil Fred a vstřícně se po nich rozhlédl. „Vy všichni jste se setkali s něčím, co… se vymykalo běžnému chápání." Zjemnil to a Reid nemohl než to ocenit. „Chce se někdo s ostatními podělit o svůj zážitek?"

Na pár příšerně dlouhých vteřin se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho. Všichni střídavě pokukovali po ostatních nebo zírali upřeně do země a předstírali, že jsou neviditelní, protože nikdo z nich nechtěl začít mluvit jako první. Když jdete na podobnou akci, může to být i jen pitomá recese. Dokud nepromluvíte. Jak začnete někomu s vážným výrazem vyprávět, že jste viděli jednorožce nebo narazili na pohádkovou čertovu babičku, budou vás všichni ti, co přišli jenom z recese, považovat za beznadějného cvoka.

Nikdo nechce být považovaný za cvoka.

Reid se váhavě rozhlédl. Zrzka protočila oči a narovnala se v ramenou. „Jsem Carrie a před pár měsíci jsem viděla, jak příšera s hodně zuby sežrala mého šéfa." Křivě, nevesele se usmála. „Teda, hned po tom, co změnila podobu, aby vypadala jako on a mohla ho nahradit."

Rozhlédla se po nich, jako by je vyzývala, aby se odvážili říct, že si vymýšlí.

Nikdo neřekl ani slovo. Fred pomalu přikývl. „Chceš nám o tom říct něco bližšího?" zeptal se jí.

Carrie pokrčila rameny. „Není moc o čem mluvit. Pracovala jsem pro Sucrocorp, odešla jsem, když jsem zjistila, že polovina lidí ve firmě jsou příšery, největší z nich Dick zatracený Roman." Odfrkla si. „Narazila jsem na dva chlápky, kteří po něm šli. Pomohla jsem jim, ztratila jsem se dřív, než se jim povedlo ho zabít." Odmlčela se, obličej bledý, ale ne nezdravě, jen tak, jako každá jiná zrzka, a založila si paže na prsou.

„Tvůj šéf byl příšera?" zeptal se Morgan zaujatě.

„Někdy mám pocit, že ten můj je taky," prohodil kudrnáč tlumeně. Don se po něm shovívavě podíval, ale nevyvracel mu to.

Carrie pokrčila rameny.

Fred se zhluboka nadechl. „Někdo další, kdo chce něco říct?" S nadějí se po nich podíval.

Morgan nahrbil ramena a mírně sklopil hlavu, jako by se na nikoho z nich nechtěl dívat, až promluví. „Před lety jsem… jel s několika přáteli stanovat. Výlet do Minnesoty." Pokrčil rameny, výraz naprosto vážný, trochu ztracený v příšerných vzpomínkách. Reid pozorně poslouchal a odolával nutkání chytit kolegu za rameno. „První tři dny byly bez problému, jen banda kluků, co se rozhodli zdrhnout z civilizace. Čtvrtý den – uprostřed noci – něco přišlo. Vlezlo to do stanu, tak potichu, že jsem se probudil, až když můj nejlepší přítel začal křičet."

Všichni na něj zírali, otřesení, a Reida napadlo, jestli všechny jejich historky budou takhle příšerně bolestivé. Proč někdo nemohl přijít s tím, že někde potkal ducha, ten mu dal kytky a zase zmizel?

Jasně, protože to by potom nepotřebovali _terapii_.

Morgan pořád mlčel, pohled nepřítomný a jakoby obrácený dovnitř, ve tváři byl bledý. „Dereku?" oslovil ho Reid jemně a ani si přitom nevšiml, že protentokrát použil jeho křestní jméno, i když jinak mu tak nikdy neříkal. „Říkal – říkal jsi, že to byl wendigo."

Morgan sebou mírně škubl, obrátil se k němu a potřásl hlavou, aby si pročistil myšlenky. „Ano," souhlasil. „Wendigo. Příšera z lesa. Vytáhlo nás to ze stanu a odtáhlo někam do tmy. Když jsem se probral, byl jsem v nějaké jeskyni, kde to páchlo jako zkažené maso. Visel jsem za ruce, přivázaný k něčemu na stropě. Jako zvíře na jatkách. Byl jsem tam dva dny. Viděl jsem, jak ta stvůra sežrala několik mých přátel."

Reid se k němu naklonil a pevně obemkl prsty kolem jeho paže. Carrie na Morgana zírala, oči doširoka rozevřené. Kudrnáč polkl. Bitkař ho sledoval se zdvořilým zájmem, tmavovlasý kluk vypadal absolutně šokovaně a trochu jako by mu bylo zle. Don na něj hleděl. „Jak ses dostal pryč?"

Morgan pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně ani nevím. Najednou se tam objevili… Jeden měl něco přes dvacet, druhý vypadal starší. Otec a syn. Tvrdili, že nás hledali. Nevím, jak věděli, kde nás s Paulem najdou. Nebo jak mohli vědět, že jsme se vůbec ztratili. Ale věděli a věděli, co dělat, protože tu… toho _tvora_… zabili. Dostali nás z té jeskyně, pak nás vyvedli z lesa, a poradili nám, abychom tvrdili, že nás napadl medvěd, protože jinak nás všichni budou mít za cvoky." Morgan si hořce odfrkl. „Od té doby jsme spolu s Paulem nemluvili. Je jednodušší namlouvat si, že se nic z toho nestalo, když se nevídáme."

Reid sklopil oči. „Mrzí mě to," zamumlal.

Morgan neodpověděl.

Všichni mlčeli.

„Tak, kdo je další na řadě s vylíváním srdíčka?" zeptal se Morgan a jeho hlas byl trochu chraplavý, ale oni se všichni pousmáli, i když věděli, že se jen pokouší odvést od sebe pozornost někam jinam.

Bitkař se ve své židli svezl trochu dolů, ruce složené v klíně, prsty propletené. Vypadal teď skoro znuděně a Reid čekal, že něco řekne, ale nakonec to byl kudrnáč, kdo promluvil.

„Jsem Charlie," představil se jim, jako by čekal, že všichni prohlásí _ahoj, Charlie_, jako na schůzkách anonymních alkoholiků. „Jsem… profesor na vysoké, učím matematiku. Vedu v podstatě nudný život. A pak jsem jednou…" Pokrčil rameny, trochu jako by se dopředu omlouval. Don vedle něj shovívavě protočil oči. „Šel jsem po ulici, a zrovna jsem procházel kolem nějakého skladiště, když jsem něco zaslechl. Jako by někdo volal o pomoc, ale bylo to slabé. Tak jsem za tím hlasem šel."

Reid naklonil hlavu na stranu a Morgan pomalu přikývl. Samozřejmě. Oni oba by udělali to samé, i když by si asi nejdřív zavolali někoho, kdo jim bude krýt záda.

Ne, vlastně ne, šli by dovnitř, protože telefonovat parťákovi by zabralo příliš času.

„Nepamatuju si, co se stalo potom. Když jsem se probudil, byl jsem jinde. V nějakém jiném světě, kde všechno, co jsem si přál, bylo skutečné. Máma byla živá a já a Don –" Kousl se do rtu a zatvářil se skoro omluvně. Don pevně sevřel jeho dlaň, aby ho podpořil. „Chtěl jsem Dona celé roky a věděl jsem, že ho nikdy nebudu mít." Potřásl hlavou. „V tamtom světě byl můj. Pak, když jsem otevřel oči, byl jsem v tom skladišti, visel jsem za ruce od stropu a v krku jsem měl zabodnutou jehlu. Byl jsem pohřešovaný třicet šest hodin, Don mě našel podle GPS na mobilu." Podíval se na svého partnera.

Don si volnou rukou pročísl krátké vlasy. „Šel jsem pro něj, nečekal jsem ani na posily," (Posily? Reid se zamračil. Don byl federál? Nebo polda?) „a hned, jak jsem vešel do toho skladiště, někdo mě napadl. Chlápek, menší než já, ale měl takovou sílu, že mě hodil přes polovinu místnosti. Vypadal, jako by byl potetovaný po celém těle a neměl v tom skladišti jen Charlieho, měl tam ještě dvě dívky, všichni tři byli v bezvědomí. Ten zmetek mě málem uškrtil, držel mě ve vzduchu, za krk. A pak se tam najednou objevili dva chlápci."

Odmlčel se a Charlie pokračoval. „Zachránili nás, ti dva. Zabili ho, stříbrným nožem namočeným v krvi jehněte. Prý to je jediný způsob, jak zabít džina." Polkl a sklopil oči. „Jedna z těch dívek už byla mrtvá, druhou jsme stihli dostat do nemocnice." Mírně se pousmál. „Vlastně ani nevím, jak se ti dva jmenovali."

Reid dlouze vydechl. Tohle byl další šílený příběh a on jim to všechno věřil, do posledního slova.

Charlie znovu zvedl hlavu. „Vím jen to, že kdyby se tam neobjevili, já i můj bratr bychom byli po smrti."

Carrie němě pootevřela pusu a zmateně zatěkala pohledem mezi ním a Donem, bitkař se zatvářil zaujatě.

Reid zamrkal. Ti dva byli bratři? Rozhodně se nechovali jako bratři, vypadali spíš jako milenci, s tím, jak se na sebe dívali a s tím, jak Charlie mluvil o tom, že Dona chtěl celé roky a –

Morgan přimhouřil oči. „Vy dva jste bratři?"

Charlie se zatvářil vzdorovitě. „Ano."

„Myslel jsem, že jste _partneři_."

Don krátce přikývl. „Ano," řekl pevně.

„Wow," zamumlala Carrie a obdivně na ně zírala.

Reid překvapeně zamrkal, ale než stačil říct slovo (něco v tom stylu, že u dvou mužů na tom zase tolik nezáleží, protože rozhodně nehrozí, že by měli děti s poškozeným genetickým kódem, nebo že během historie nebyly podobné vztahy nijak zvlášť tabuizované, i když v takových případech se obvykle jednalo a bratra a sestru), Morgan naprázdno otevřel pusu, dvakrát nebo třikrát, a pak se konečně zmohl na slovo. „Ale…" zamumlal, jako by to mu nemohl uvěřit. „Jste bratři."

Donův výraz mírně zjihl. „Jo, správně."

Morgan pár vteřin zíral. „Oh," vydechl slabě a zvedl obočí, když konečně pochopil. Oči se mu rozšířily. „_Oh_. Sakra. Promiň, nevím, co říct."

Don pokrčil rameny, ale ani na okamžik nepustil Charlieho ruku, němé připomenutí toho, že je mu úplně jedno, co si o jeho vztahu s bratrem kdo myslí. „Tak nic neříkej."

„Jo, jasně." Morgan přikývl.

Někdo určitě potřeboval změnit téma.

„Já…"

Morgan se k němu otočil, zjevně rád, že se Reid rozhodl odvést pozornost od Dona a Charlieho. Všichni ostatní se po Reidovi taky podívali. Atmosféra v místnosti se trochu uvolnila. „Reide?"

Reid si odhrnul vlasy z čela. „Kdysi mě unesli," řekl, hlas se mu mírně chvěl a on předstíral, že si toho nevšiml. „Byl to chlápek s roztříštěnou osobností, jednou z nich byl archanděl Raphael." Hořce se pousmál. „Jenže to nebyla jen část osobnosti, ale opravdový anděl. Dva dny mě držel v zajetí, mučil mě a nutil, abych vybral, kdo zemře příště."

Sklopil oči, a přesto na sobě cítil upřené pohledy všech okolo. Hlavně ten Morganův, těžký a pálivý.

„Chtěl mě zabít, ale najednou se tam objevila skupinka lidí a –" Reid polkl. „– zablesklo se, jasné bílé světlo, ze kterého mě bolely oči, a potom byli zase pryč a Tobias ležel na zemi, mrtvý."

Reid na rameni ucítil lehký dotyk, a když zvedl hlavu, Morgan na něj zíral, oči tmavé a rozhodnuté vraždit, pokud by ještě někdy potkal muže, který Reidovi tolik ublížil.

„Nevěděli jsme to," zamumlal Morgan slabě a zněl skoro omluvně.

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Asi těžko jsem vám něco takového mohl říct."

Morgan chápavě přikývl.

Don si tlumeně odkašlal a oni se po něm ohlédli. Fred je vyčkávavě pozoroval, na pár vteřin se mu ve tváři objevil podivný výraz, ale pak to zase zmizelo a on otočil hlavu směrem k bitkaři a tomu mladému černovlasému klukovi.

„Někdo další, kdo by se s námi chtěl podělit o svůj příběh?"

Vyčkávavě se podíval na bitkaře, který mu pár vteřin mlčky oplácel pohled, načež skoro znuděně pohodil hlavou. „Benny," představil se. „Před nedávnem jsem se vrátil z dovolené v Očistci."

Všichni najednou zalapali po dechu. Carrie vykulila oči. Reid beze slova pootevřel pusu.

„V Očistci?" dostal ze sebe Charlie ohromeně. Najednou vypadal trochu vyděšeně.

Benny klidně přikývl a bez zájmu pokrčil rameny, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. „Nebylo to nic moc. Je tam šero. Ani noc ani den. Spousta příšer."

„Ne všechny příšery jsou špatné," prohodil černovlasý mladík tiše, ale s jistotou, která se k někomu tak mladému skoro ani nehodila. „Znal jsem jednoho vlkodlaka, byl to dobrý chlap."

Benny se křivě pousmál a souhlasně se na mladíka podíval. „Dostal jsem se ven. Svezl jsem se s jedním –"

Místností se rozlehl tlumený zvuk, který trochu připomínal šustění křídel a uprostřed kruhu židlí se objevil tmavovlasý muž v dlouhém baloňáku.

Reid ztuhnul, neschopný pohybu, sakra, neschopný vůbec otevřít pusu a něco říct nebo třeba začít křičet, Charlie zalapal po dechu a klouby na jeho ruce zbělely, jak pevně sevřel Donovu ruku, Carrie smrtelně zbledla. Morgan se vedle Reida napnul a Reid věděl, že podvědomě pohnul rukou ke svému boku pro zbraň, ale pak toho nechal, protože si uvědomil, že si ji s sebou na tohle setkání nevzal.

Fred vyskočil na nohy a Reida napadlo, jestli se je snad chce pokusit bránit nebo něco podobného, ale ať už chtěl udělat cokoli, nedostal k tomu šanci.

Muž se pohnul tak rychle, že to snad ani nemohlo být možné, a najednou stál přímo před ním, dlaň s roztaženými prsty položenou na vršku jeho hlavy. Pak se pod jeho rukou objevilo silné, modrobílé světlo, tak intenzivní, že musel Reid přivřít oči, a Fred se zhroutil k zemi. Z prázdných očních důlků se mu kouřilo.

Reid naprázdno zalapal po dechu a muž se narovnal v ramenou, dokonale vyrovnaný a rozhlédl se po lidech okolo, oči klidné a absolutně neuvěřitelně modré.

„No konečně," zabrblal Benny a bez hnutí na něj zíral. „Co ti sakra trvalo tak dlouho? Už jsem myslel, že ho budu muset dostat já. Kdes nechal Deana?"

Muž se zamračil, jako by nesouhlasil s ničím z toho, co Benny řekl, ale nevšímal si ho. Možná ho prostě jenom neměl rád. Znovu se rozhlédl po lidech, co ztuhle a šokovaně seděli okolo něj, a tentokrát si zřejmě uvědomil, že to, co Fredovi udělal (a Reid vážně nechápal, jak se mu to povedlo, protože Fred byl mrtvý, z toho místa, kde míval oči, co mu pořád nepřestávalo kouřit, a ten muž přitom neudělal nic víc, než že mu položil dlaň na hlavu, a něco takového přece nemělo být _možné_), nebylo zrovna běžné a ostatní to mohlo vyděsit k smrti, a zvedl ruce před sebe, aby je uklidnil, ramena napnutá a bradu hrdě zvednutou. Něco na něm bylo… Reid to neuměl pojmenovat, ale věděl, že tenhle muž je mocný. Opravdu hodně mocný. „Nemějte strach, nepřišel jsem vám ublížit. Jsem anděl."

Reid sebou trhl a pokusil se vmáčknout se do opěradla své židle tak razantně, až se s ním převrhla, ale on nezaváhal, a i s bolavým ramenem – protože když spadnete ze židle, tak si prostě pokaždé něco narazíte – se okamžitě vyhrabal na nohy a přikrčil se za Morganem. S předstíranou odvahou vykoukl přes jedno z jeho napjatých ramen a podíval se na rozcuchaného muže. „Drž se ode mě!"

Anděl se na něj konečně podíval. „Oh," vydechl překvapeně. „Spencer Reid," řekl jeho jméno tak, že to znělo spíše jako konstatování než jako oslovení. „Mrzí mě, co ti můj bratr udělal. Raphael byl vždycky… neměl pochopení pro lidstvo. Byl potrestán hned, jak se vrátil zpátky do nebe."

Reid na něj zkoumavě zíral. „Potrestán?" zeptal se váhavě.

Morgan se před ním napjal ještě víc, a Reid věděl, že je nejspíš připravený vyrazit a muže třeba i napadnout, pokud dá nějak najevo, že by měl v plánu Reidovi jakkoli ublížit. Zdálo se ale, že anděl opravdu upřímně lituje činů svého bratra, jeho tvář kamenná, ale oči jasné a omluvné.

„Samozřejmě," prohlásil pevně.

„Potrestán jak?"

Muž se nadechl, ale neodpověděl. Mlčky sklopil oči. Nepříjemné ticho bylo přerušeno hlasitou ranou, jak někdo vyrazil dveře a dovnitř se nahrnuli dva muži, jeden naprosto směšně vysoký a s trochu moc dlouhými vlasy, druhý, s výrazně zelenýma očima, sice o něco menší, ale nijak míň působivý postavou. Oba dva vypadali jako trénovaní vojáci, ozbrojení a odhodlaní udělat kdovíco, kvůli čemu sem přišli. Stačil jim ale jediný pohled na mrtvého Freda, aby pochopili, co se stalo.

„Sakra, Casi," zavrčel ten menší, zatímco druhý muž protočil oči a beze slova sklonil zbraň. „To na nás nemůžeš aspoň jednou počkat? Musíš ulovit všechno, po čem jdeme, ještě než vůbec stačíme dojet?"

Cas (opravdu _Cas_?!) na něj beze slova zíral.

Muž trhnul hlavou a zadíval se na Bennyho. „Oh, čau Benny. Rád tě zase vidím."

Benny na něj kývnul a okatě přitom ignoroval jeho společníka, který se taky netvářil nijak nadšeně, že ho vidí. Ale těžko říct, protože Reid se neodvážil dívat se na něj déle než dvě vteřiny, pohled přilepený na Casovi, protože ať už říkal cokoli, i když se omlouval, Reid měl s anděly zkušenost, a ne zrovna příjemnou. Poslední, co by mohl udělat, bylo věřit andělovi, jakkoli mile se tvářil.

Nehledě na to, že hned potom, co se objevil, zabil jediným pohybem jejich terapeuta.

Dean unaveně vydechl, a pak se okolo sebe rozhlédl trochu pozorněji a překvapeně zamrkal. „Charlie!" oslovil Carrie a široce se na ni usmál. Jeho obličej najednou vypadal o několik let mladší. „Jak se máš? Neviděli jsme tě od té doby, co jsi nám pomohla s Dickem. Je po něm, díky tobě." Uznale naklonil hlavu na stranu.

Carrie se kousla do rtu, prsty si bezděky přejela po předloktí a s vážným výrazem zamumlala něco o tom, že by jí vůbec nevadilo, kdyby je už nikdy nepotkala.

Deanův usměv nezmizel. „Ale no tak, klidně přiznej, že jsme ti se Samem chyběli." Mrkl na ni.

„Don a Charlie, že?" zeptal se tiše Sam a zamyšleně zíral na oba muže. „Pár let zpátky, džin? Tady ve městě?"

Charlie pomalu přikývl, rty pootevřené.

Dean sjel Charlieho a Dona pohledem. Když si všiml jejich spojených rukou, křivě se pousmál. „Vidím, že jste dopadli docela dobře."

Don přimhouřil oči, ale potom se usmál. „To je pravda."

Morgan pomalu vstal, pusu pootevřenou a ohromeně na Deana hleděl. „Dean?" zeptal se, jako by se chtěl ujistit. „Dean Winchester?" Potřásl hlavou a hořce se zasmál. „Ty a tvůj táta jste mi zachránili život, jsou to už roky."

Dean se mírně zamračil a zamyšleně přivřel oči. Pečlivě sjel Morgana pohledem od hlavy až k patě. „Derek, správně?" zeptal se nakonec trochu nejistě. „Jeden z těch lesů v Minnesotě? Kámoše ti zabil wendigo."

Morgan přikývl a polkl.

Dean se na něj usmál a pokýval hlavou. „Bylo ti sotva dvacet. Fajn vidět, že ses dožil dospělosti. Už tehdy jsi byl dobrý. Co teď děláš?"

„FBI."

Dean si pobaveně odfrkl a rozhlédl se. „Tohle vypadá skoro jako setkání lidí, kterým jsme někdy zkřížili cestu," poznamenal, ale pak trhnul hlavou, zvážněl a opět se zaměřil na anděla. „Ale vážně, Casi. Nenecháš nás zabít ani zatraceného upíra!" Rychle otočil hlavu. „Promiň, Benny, víš, jak to myslím."

Benny pokrčil rameny, ale netvářil se nijak dotčeně, i když si Dean zřejmě myslel, že by mohl, což znamenalo – sakra, Benny byl upír?!

Reid zalapal po dechu.

„Jediné, co jsi nás poslední dobou nechal udělat, bylo zničit pár duchů!"

Černovlasý mladík se zatvářil šokovaně. „Proč byste měli ničit duchy?" zeptal se nechápavě, s podtónem něčeho, co mohl být skoro vztek.

Sam zamrkal, evidentně překvapený otázkou. „No, protože ubližují lidem," prohlásil, jako by to muselo být každému jasné.

Mladík nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „To je nesmysl. Měli jsme duchů plnou školu a nikdy se nepokusili nám ublížit."

Dean se zatvářil zmateně. „Plná škola duchů? Jaká škola?"

Mladík pokrčil rameny. „Pro čaroděje. Jsem tady, protože jsem zabil nejstrašnějšího černokněžníka novodobé historie a chtěl jsem si o tom promluvit. Myslel jsem si, že když najdu skupinu lidí, kteří se setkali s něčím nadpřirozeným, nebudou mít takový problém věřit v můj svět."

Sam se zatvářil odmítavě. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Nic takového neexistuje."

Cas se na okamžik pousmál.

Dean se k němu obrátil. „Čarodějové opravdu existují?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

Reid mezi nimi zatěkal pohledem.

„Samozřejmě." Cas se tvářil stejně vyrovnaně jako po celou dobu, pohledem ani na okamžik nesklouzl z Deanova obličeje. „Čarodějové jsou potomci andělů a lidí."

Mladík otevřel pusu. „Cože?"

„_Cože_?" Dean vypadal stejně šokovaně jako on. „Nevěděl jsem, že andělé a lidé můžou…" odmlčel se, oči rozšířené.

K Reidově překvapení to byl Benny, kdo se ozval, s tlumeným odfrknutím. „Ale notak, Deane." Prohlásil a protočil oči. „Možná umíš bojovat, a dobře, to uznávám, ale opravdu se neumíš _schovat_. Narazil jsem na vás, v Očistci, víckrát, než bych chtěl. Kdybych o vás nevěděl už předtím, měl bych z toho doživotní trauma."

Dean zrudl, zatímco Castiel se dál tvářil naprosto nezaujatě. Sam uhnul pohledem, prsty si pročísl vlasy a rozhodl se mlčet.

„Umím se schovat!" ohradil se Dean dotčeně.

Benny pochybovačně naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Chceš říct, že vás tvůj bratr nikdy nepřistihl?" zeptal se ho a (Sam předstíral, že otázku vůbec neslyšel) Dean něco zamumlal, tak tiše, že mu nebylo rozumět, zrudl ještě víc a neodpověděl.

Moudré rozhodnutí, pokud by někoho zajímal Reidův názor.

Dean potřásl hlavou a dlaní si přejel po obličeji. Obrátil se k Samovi. „Takže, upír mrtvý, můžeme jít, ne?"

„Já mám lepší nápad," ozval se Benny. „Co kdyby sis tady sednul, abychom mohli pokračovat v terapii?"

„V terapii?" Deanovi trochu přeskočil hlas. „Nepotřebuju žádnou terapii!"

Sam protočil oči.

Benny zaskřípal zuby. „Já se tady musel svěřovat s tím, jak jsem byl v Očistci, jenom proto, že vám to trvalo tak dlouho. A ty máš tolik problémů jako nikdo jiný na celém světě. Mohl by sis o tom zkusit promluvit."

Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu. „To je ve skutečnosti docela dobrý nápad, Deane. Mohlo by ti to prospět."

„Souhlasím." Sam přikývl a šel se posadit na jednu z volných židlí.

„Same!" bránil se Dean okamžitě, bledý. Našpulil rty. „Nic takového neudělám!"

Cas na něj pár vteřin mlčky zíral, a potom si šel sednout vedle Sama. Vyčkávavě se na Deana podíval.

Dean se podrbal vzadu na krku a rozhlédl se po všech okolo. Ruky strčil do kapes, pak je zase vytáhl a nervózně si upravil límec kožené bundy. Nakonec pohodil rameny, povzdychl si a směrem k Samovi zamumlal něco jako _za tohle tě budu nesnášet_, než se taky posadil.

„Tak fajn. Začalo to, když mi byly čtyři…"


End file.
